


Day 102 - Nobody is perfect

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [102]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Sex, Humor, M/M, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>If you listen to me, you probably think these two have sex constantly and everywhere. </b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 102 - Nobody is perfect

If you listen to me, you probably think these two have sex constantly and everywhere. That’s because I choose to only tell you about the interesting stuff.

But they too are only human after all, so of course there are days when one of them isn’t in the mood, when they are interrupted or things don’t work out.

Mrs Hudson has seen her fair share of naked backs (and fronts) when she entered the flat unannounced. And do not ask Lestrade about that afternoon when he walked in on them in the Gents. No, trust me. Don’t. And don’t ask John either.

As for things going wrong in the middle of it... The worst one was Sherlock sucking John off in the shower and John slipping and ending up with a contused elbow.

Another time Sherlock was so focused on the case that he lost his concentration and as a result his erection in the middle of an otherwise rather fabulous hand job.

A few years back they had a case that made Sherlock stop in the middle of it - twice - because an important piece fell into place. The second time he actually jumped out of bed to call Lestrade.

But although things sometimes go wrong, most of the time these two together -as in everything - are pretty perfect in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> AN:  
> Today's prompt - courtesy of Mr Merrick - was 'human'.


End file.
